Dr. Nitrus Brio
Dr. Nitrus Brio is a bipolar scientist who was originally evil, then he became good, then he became evil again. He's also kind of an alcoholic. Except his kind of alcohol is weird beakery stuff. Prehistory Early Life Nitrus Brio was born to Julie and Steve Brio on December 12, 1969. Years later, Nitrus went to school to become a mad doctor. Meeting with Cortex During school, Nitrus met with his future friend and rival, Neo. They graduated the same year, 1992. How The Evolvo-Ray Changed Him Brio invented the Evolvo-Ray in 1995, though Neo took all the credit, 'cause he's a dick like that. This caused Nitrus to get really nervous and mad and stuff. The ray was responsible for creating a superhero, which slowly made Nitrus go mad. He decided to side with his colleague in 1996, though he sided with a bandicoot in 1997. Later, he sided with an asshole. Later still, he sided with a living time machine. And apparently, he also eventually sided with Neo again. He's bipolar, all right! Game History Crash Bandicoot Bri was Coey's right-hand man in this game. He was also a weird shape-changing boss for some reason. He threw shit, drank shit, turned into shit. His boss fight was pretty much the shit. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Enbrio, an extremely consistant character, wanted to save the world with Crashie's help in the game where Corty acted like a good guy for some reason. Since Corty was a lying cunt, the Brister came in and helped Crashie destroy the evil space station thingy. Crash Bash Brianna apparently was evil again here. He partied on the evil villians side of things, even though if he didn't, Tiny or Dingodile wouldn't have been drafted for the good of the nation. Also, why the monkey guy? If you're going to make a new character, at least make him appear again. Crash Twinsanity For some reason, Negrotris Brio was allied with Dr. Tropy in this sorry excuse for a game. In it, he was silent, drank is usual alcoholic drink, and became a fucking frog. A FUCKING FROG!!!! Crash: Mind Over Mutant I haven't played this stupid idea for a game, but I know one thing: Maurice LaMarche fucked Bri up! Why was this game even made? It's pretty much Crash of the Titans, but worse. In fact, why even make Crash of the Titans? Couldn't you guys just let Crash Bandicoot die with dignity? Trivia *Radical "Entertainment" successfully ruined his character by getting Maurice LaMarche to do his famous Orson Welles impression as Brio's voice. This voice did not work for his character, thus destroying him. Previously, his character didn't felch. *Rumour has it, N. Brio had brain surgery as a lad. This is the only possible explanation for why he has bolts in his head. *Nitrus is undateable. *He once made love to a squirrel. I'm not even kidding. *He. Was in. The first. GAAAMMMEEE! Category:Characters Category:Guys Who Have Been Both Black and White Category:Smarty Pants